Recovery
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Ciel has been in an accident, how will he fare, will he survive at all, how do his family, his friends react, and if he survives will he even recover? Sebastian Michaelis knows first hand that Ciel can be a handful and that his Pride can get in the way, but if Ciel did survive the accident, can Sebastian get Ciel back on his feet, if not, what is he going to do. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The morning broke by the sound of the birds chirping in the sky, the sun beginning to rise as it shone through the windows of the manor. It was a lovely warm day. The warmth could be felt by Sebastian Michaelis, whom was just waking up from a very good nights sleep.

Sebastian rolled over, speeding his arms across the other side of the bed, half expecting to get a whack or a strong word from his boyfriend Ciel Phantomhive, but Ciel wasn't lay next to him, all there was was a piece of paper which Sebastian's arm hit when it landed on it.

The guy sat up with a sigh, rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes. It was like Ciel to do this, just up and leave like that, the note was just as common as that, it was one that said '_I'm just going out for a drive, don't worry, I'll be back home soon._' And signed by the boy for good measures too. And sure enough Ciel always kept to that word, he always returned home safe. The reason why Ciel kept disappearing? Maurice Cole, the blond idiot that kept tormenting him. And he knew what buttons to press to get Ciel rilled up. What he said is irrelevant. All that matters is that he had gotten Ciel into a right state and Ciel had gone for a drive to calm himself down. And Sebastian knew who it was that did that, Ciel didn't keep secrets from him, he didn't like keeping secrets from Sebastian. And Sebastian didn't keep secrets from him. That's the kind of relationship they had.

Sebastian climbed out of bed and glanced at the bedside table, "Ciel didn't take his phone." He said with a slight sigh "that means he just wants to clear his head, no distractions." He slipped on a dressing gown and slightly stumbled over to the window, well the guy was half asleep.

As he opened the curtains, the familiar sight of the car missing too was also a sign that Ciel wanted to really be left alone. "Let's just hope he doesn't get into any accidents. Though with Ciel that was always too much to ask for.

As Sebastian sat down in the arm chair that they kept in the room he couldn't help but think that this time, maybe Ciel wouldn't come back. He shook his head like a wet pup. Knowing him now he's jinxed it. Now Ciel would end up in an accident, that's just the sort of luck karma would bring Sebastian Michaelis.

Meanwhile...

Ciel was driving with speed down some old country roads. The nineteen-year old was getting his anger out, driving recklessly through the streets. He didn't care what happened, he just needed to calm down.

"The fucking bastard" Ciel muttered to himself as he took a sharp left turn onto another country road. No Ciel was pissed and when he was pissed he was best left alone.

Every now and then he would take a look at his watch. And as the minutes ticked by he knew that Sebastian would be getting worried about him. He cared about Sebastian. He cared about him a lot, but sometimes, Ciel's issues needed to be sorted out by Ciel himself without the interference of others.

After about three hours of reckless driving down the old country roads Ciel pulled into a siding, where he slumped slightly in his seat and stared at his rings. Those ring was alway something that would make him smile. One was an engagement ring. And the other was his wedding ring. Yes Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive were married. Well it wasn't like it was illegal. Just the opposite in fact. And Ciel's parents were very supportive of the marriage. Okay so they were a little hesitant because both Ciel and Sebastian were nineteen but all that Rachel and Vincent wanted for Ciel was his happiness.

Ciel sat and stared at his rings for a few moments before he sat up straight again and decided to drive home. Where he could cuddle up in the arms of his husband and spend what would seem like an eternity in happiness, because he knew that Sebastian wouldn't question what had happened.

Like on the journey away from home, Ciel was sort of reckless in his driving on the way back. Not that he'd get punishment if he was caught, he'd just get his father to pull some strings. He'd rather get reprimanded by his father for his actions than he would the police, mainly because he knew that Vincent would eventually come around and wouldn't hate him for long.

Now Ciels journey back was looking to be as uneventful as the journey to that spot, the roads were empty, well so it seemed at least, and no one had followed him, he thought. Though it was on this journey back that he lost control of the car; he didn't crash it, he had ended up slipping on a patch of oil, that wasn't something that was a common sight in the country lanes. There was never any traffic on it, save the few cars that used it occasionally, but the lanes surrounded Ciel's manor so he knew from listing into the sounds of the outside world that there would be little traffic. But why was their oil today.

_Oil_... Ciel mused as he tried to bring the car to a skidding halt, but now the car was now blocking the road and it was still traveling at momentum. Now you would think that this was a freak accident, and that Ciel was just misfortunate, well you'd be wrong, this was carefully planned by one Maurice Cole. And to make matters worse, a car was hurtling down the road Ciel was on, heading straight into a collision with Ciel.

The driver of that car, Maurice himself.

As Cole drove at speed down the road, Ciel was unaware of what was about to meet him, and in a few short moments, when Ciel was aware of the car coming towards him, Ciel knew that it was too late, the car wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop, that was it, his life would be over.

_CRASH!..._ The sound of the Cole's car hitting Ciel's echoed through the countryside, but that wasn't the end of it, Ciel's car was tossed several feet into the air, causing it to roll towards a very steep ditch. It stopped, upside down, teetering on the edge, as Cole walked up towards it. By this point, Ciel was barely conscious , just about aware of what had happened, he had a nasty cut to his head.

"Shame." Cole chuckled as he crouched by the drivers side door looking at Ciel, even though Ciel couldn't make out who it was. "I had hoped that you'd be a bit more of a fighter. Cole stepped back with a sigh as he got back in his car, which had very little damage, giving the extent of the crash. Ciel's car on the other hand, well that was only good for scrap, if he made it out alive. Cole, drive his custom car towards the edge, lining it up so that it would be able to just nudge Ciel's car. "Au revoir" Cole hummed lightly as he gently nudged Ciel's car, watching it topple over the edge and roll down the embankment. A cruel smirk on his lips as he watched the car become even more crushed and destroyed as it hit trees and rocks before coming to a stop at the bottom, upside down still. After that he just drive off, no care in the world, he had gotten what he wanted. He just didn't stick around to see. To see whether Ciel was alive or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Recovery: Chapter 2

Sebastian slipped on a dressing gown before going and making his way to the dinging hall, ciel's parents weren't fussed about what time Sebastian and Ciel came down for breakfast, as long as they came and had it. He sighed quietly as he sat down at the table, causing Vincent to look up from his news paper. "Did Ciel go out for a drive?" He asked Sebastian, earning a nod from the other.

"He did," Sebastian said with a small sigh.

"That's the fifth time this week, what's gotten him so worked up?" Vincent asked, now Ciel didn't exactly tell his parents everything, and this was certainly one of those things, Sebastian pondered for a few moments, wondering whether to tell him or not. In the end with a small sigh Sebastian looked at Vincent again.

"Do you know a guy called Maurice Cole?" He asked.

"I do," Vincent replied, "that's the one that caused Ciel problems when he used to date Grell Sutcliff."

"Yeah" Sebastian replied, "well it's him, he's started a vicious hate campaign against him because of what happened."

"Is this because of the suicide?" Rachel asked making a small sign of the cross as she said that.

"Yeah." Sebastian replied, "back when Ciel and I were just good friends."

Rachel nodded. "What exactly happened?" She asked.

"I would tell you." Sebastian said inclining his head slightly, but I'm afraid that that's a tale that Ciel will have to tell you."

Rachel nodded, "well when he comes back well ask him about it, it needs to stop, we can't have our heir being driven to the brink." Sebastian agreed whole heartily at that. He knew Ciel needed to speak to someone about it.

"Is there anything we can do now?" Sebastian asked looking at his father in law, "I don't want to get in the way of his personal business but it is driving him to the point of suicide?" He said seriously. "He already cuts, and I don't want it to get any worse."

"HE CUTS?!" Vincent yelped slightly, "how long?"

"Since what happened with Grell," Sebastian said keeping his head submissively low.

"Why didn't he say, more importantly why didn't you say?" Vincent snapped a little causing Sebastian to flinch. Rachel sighed and looked at Vincent,

"Let it go." She said softly, "it doesn't matter why Sebastian never told us, what matters is that we know now, and we can talk to Ciel about it."

Vincent let out a sigh before looking at Sebastian who still kept his gaze low, "I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to snap."

"I... It's okay." Sebastian said, "you did deserve to know, it's... I... it's just I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone." Vincent nodded in response and motioned for Mey-Rin, the klutzy scullery maid they had to pour Sebastian another cup of tea.

"Anyway. How are you holding up?" Rachel asked softly, "it must be tough for you at the minute, you care about Ciel a lot yet you don't let you're own worries and issues concern anyone." Sebastian looked up at Rachel with several tears in his eyes.

"I don't like burdening people with my issues, just as much as Ciel doesn't like burdening people with his," he said by way of explanation.

Sebastian had a lot to thank Ciel for, and he felt that staying strong for him at this point in time was repayment enough for the time that he helped him.

Grell's death had hit Ciel hard, but at that time Ciel wasn't the only one to lose someone close to him. Sebastian had lost those dear to him. His parents were killed in a plane crash days before Grell had committed suicide. And Sebastian kept it bottled up. It was only when Grell died that Sebastian opened up to Ciel, he didn't want anything from Ciel, but Ciel pushed aside his grief and decided to comfort him. The following months after that Ciel and Sebastian became close and ended up dating. That was the story of how they ended up together.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Out on the country road, a young woman by the name of Victoria was driving along the road where Maurice had driven Ciel off the road. Her natural curiosity got the better of her as she pulled her car into the nearest siding and went to look at the cause of some damages to the trees and plants. To her people who hurt the countryside were bullies and needed punishment, but when she peered over the edge of the embankment she let out a gasp, having not expected to see the wrecked car down there. She was about to turn away when she caught sight of something, something that was a pale pink, something that she could only describe as a human hand, she ran back to her car and called 999*. "Hello?" She said to the operator, her voice shaky with concern, "there been an accident off of the old country road at the back of the Phantomhive estate, someone's car's been driven into a ditch, I don't know if he's alive or not but there is defiantly someone there." She said giving her name and location to the best of her knowledge. The operator told her than police, fire and ambulance were deployed to the scene, arriving in less than 10 minutes.

The emergency services set to work trying to do what they could to deal with the situation. Fire and ambulance staff went down to the wreck to ascertain whether Ciel was alive or not, then after deducing that he was alive starting to cut Ciel free from the wrecked car, making sure they didn't aggravate any injuries that he may have. When they got him out of the car they gave him another check over, Ciel was unconscious, no probably comatose, but it would take the hospital to deduce that.

Once they had hoisted Ciel to the top of the embankment they put him in the ambulance where they did more checks. A police officer approached Victoria. "Do you know who the boy is?" A female officer asked, the young woman nodded "we believe he's Ciel Phantomhive, well that's what the car registration details are coming up with, is that correct."

Victoria nodded "yes, his parents live in the manor over there, they should be home." She said softly. The officer nodded and thanked her before allowing her to go on her way.

The paramedics drove Ciel off to hospital as quickly as they could, knowing that time was of the essence. The fire service packed their hydraulic cutters away which they used to cut Ciel out of the car, before going back to base. One police team stayed at the crash site awaiting for a vehicle recovery team to retrieve Ciel's car, well what was left of it, whilst another officer went to Phantomhive to inform them of what happened.

They knocked on the manor doors being greeted by Tanaka. "We have some news for the earl and family." One said softly. Tanaka nodded and led them to the dining hall.

Since breakfast Sebastian had changed and was now pacing the hall worried. It had been hours and still Ciel wasn't home.

Tanaka entered the dining hall bowing before Vincent and Rachel. "Some officers of the law are here to see you." He said. Vincent nodded

"Send them in." He said with a nod of the head. Tanaka went and did so, showing the officers into the room.

The officers bowed before the Lord and Lady, "I'm afraid we have some bad news." Sebastian didn't like the sound of this, "your son, Ciel, has been in a nasty accident, he's on his way to hospital now. We don't know what happened but his car was found in a deep ditch off of one of the country roads to the back of your estate." Sebastian's heart stopped,

"What condition is he in?" He asked the officers, well snapped at them.

The other officer looked at Sebastian, "he was unconscious but the paramedics fear that he is in a coma, with an accident like the one he was in they think that it's more than likely that will happen." Sebastian didn't know what to say, he slumped down into a seat. His husband was in a critical condition.

"Is there anyone who would want to cause harm to your son?" The officer asked Vincent, "we wish to know as it might have been someone else's fault."

Vincent looked at Sebastian, then back at the officer "Maurice Cole," he said "he's been causing our son grief for some time." He said softly, "you'll find that it was probably him who caused it." The officer nodded in thanks.

"The paramedics said you can go to the hospital to see him, but to leave it for a few hours so that they can try to deal with as much of his injuries as possible." Vincent nodded, standing up and going over to the officer,

"Thank-you." He said shaking her hand before seeing the pair to the door. Sebastian just sat in a state of shock. He didn't know what to think, what to do.

* * *

**Authors notes**

999* - emergency number in the United Kingdom.


End file.
